


The Curse of Frigging Velcro

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dean pisses off the goddess of weaving, who unfortunately for him, has moved with the times.  Dean finds himself sticking to surfaces every time he sits or lies down anywhere.  Both Dean and the surface he touches turn to the opposite sides of Velcro…And Sam spends half his time telling Dean not to touch anything and the other half pulling him off things with lots of cussing and ripping noises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of Frigging Velcro

**Warnings** : Probably incomplete and utterly ridiculous

Okay – so something [](http://dizzojay.livejournal.com/profile)[**dizzojay**](http://dizzojay.livejournal.com/) said the other day gave me this snippet of an idea …and it turned into this.

 

It had all seemed to go without a hitch.  The monster of the week turned out to be the ancient Norse goddess Frigg – whose name caused a lot of sniggering from Dean. Frigg had been quite annoyed about his disrespectful attitude, threw him around a bit to express her disapproval, right up until the moment Sam had spiked her and she’d gone down in a spray of gore, screaming curses.  Dean may have been a mite too close and gotten a faceful of blood, some of which he might have swallowed, having had his stupid mouth open at the time. 

In hindsight, Sam thought that was probably what had happened to cause their current predicament.

He sighed as he grabbed Dean’s shoulders and heaved.  Dean wriggled and bitched but Sam ignored him, planted his feet firmly on the stained motel carpet and yanked, hard.  There was a loud tearing sound and Dean yelled in protest as he peeled free of the mattress.

“Ow, fuck, Sam!”

“Oh for…. Just get some clothes on and for god’s sake don’t touch anything else with bare skin until we figure this out, okay?”

Dean sulked but did as he was told, gingerly pulling on jeans and an old tee.  Sam watched him carefully and sighed with relief when neither item of clothing appeared to stick to his brother’s skin.  He had to find out what triggered this curse or they’d stand no chance of finding a cure.  Sam really didn’t want to spend the rest of his life unvelcro-ing Dean from random surfaces.

So far Dean had managed to get stuck to the motel bed, on a toilet seat and worst of all from Dean’s warped point of view, the Impala’s driving seat.  That had been a very painful separation for everyone concerned, especially Sam, who’d got Dean’s flailing fist in his face when he was panicking that tearing him loose was going to damage the leather.  Sam rubbed at the bruise under his eye unconsciously and Dean looked guilty.

“Er, sorry about the… you know.” He said, waving his hand vaguely in Sam’s direction.

Sam sighed again.  “Doesn’t matter, it wasn’t your fault.”

“Fuck.”  Dean was looking a bit flushed.  Sam glanced across and realised his brother’s hand was now stuck to the wall.  He rolled his eyes as Dean pulled it loose, cursing under his breath.  At least his brother could extract himself from some of these sticky situations.  Sam supposed he should be grateful for small mercies.

“Maybe if you cover as much skin as possible, you can avoid getting stuck to anything else while I try and find a way to break this curse?”  
“Goddamit Sam, we’re in the middle of a Texan summer, if I wrap myself up any more I’ll have melted by the time we find a way out of this.”

“Yeah, well, it’s looking like a choice between sweating for a few days or getting ripped off every surface like a human band-aid, but it’s up to you.  Oh by the way, if you get stuck to the toilet again you can get yourself free.  Try hovering next time.”

“Bitch!”

“Jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> TBC???? I have no idea what to do with this! I just liked the idea. So if anyone has any suggestions, or feels like grabbing the idea and continuing the story, feel free!


End file.
